


Marvel One Shots

by doctorthrace



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorthrace/pseuds/doctorthrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are Marvel One Shots, I have a few ideas already in my head, but please feel free to request stuff. I might not feel capable of doing certain ideas, but I will at least consider all of them! Any reader inserts will likely be for a lady reader, but I'm totally up for pairings with other ladies. Like the title suggests, I will only be doing Marvel One Shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watching You Watching Him (Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re an Avenger with the power of clairvoyance and martial art skills. This comes in handy for both combat and interrogations. However, when it comes to the matters of your own heart, you’re blind. You’re crushing on Pietro and he’s not interested; yet you can’t see that your best friend, Steve is in love with you. This is inspired by "Watching You Watch Him" by Eric Hutchinson and a little bit by "10 Things I Hate About You".You’re an Avenger with the power of clairvoyance and martial art skills. This comes in handy for both combat and interrogations. However, when it comes to the matters of your own heart, you’re blind. You’re crushing on Pietro and he’s not interested; yet you can’t see that your best friend, Steve is in love with you. This is inspired by "Watching You Watch Him" by Eric Hutchinson and a little bit by "10 Things I Hate About You".

You had been an Avenger for a while, which means that you had to be one of the people training the newer Avengers. You worked closely with the Maximoff twins, Steve worked with The Falcon and The War Machine, and Nat worked with Vision. Durring these sessions, you got to know Pietro and Wanda very well and even started falling for Pietro. You didn’t think you had a chance, but that didn’t keep your feelings from developing.

June 5th (Pietro has fully recovered from the battle with Ultron):  
“Hello Wanda, Pietro. Glad to see you’re feeling better. That was a nasty set of shots.” You greeted him when he walked into the gym with Wanda.  
He smirked. “Yes it vas, but I’m the definition of a speedy recovery.” His accent caused you to melt internally. You had your eye on him since he had switched over to your side during the disaster with Ultron. The problem was that you were 5 years older than him. He didn’t seem like someone who was into older women.  
“Well, now that you’re feeling better and cleared to start training, you’ll be working with me and Wanda. Let’s get started.” That training session went very well.

June 15th:  
Once you had finished your afternoon training session with Pietro, you tried chatting with him. You had successfully gotten close with Wanda, but Pietro was harder to reach. You would talk about work and working out a lot, but not much else. “So, how are you adjusting to America?”  
“It’s alright. The vomen are wery pretty.” You wished that he meant you in specific, but you could tell that it wasn’t the case.  
Deciding to not go deeper into the women topic, you moved on. “You must miss Sokovia.”  
“Not really.” He shrugged, indicating that there wasn’t much to it.  
“What do you do in your free time?” You continued to press on with the ice breakers.  
“Running.” He gave you an obvious answer, but didn’t help to keep the conversation going.  
You looked around and noticed Steve waving to you. You were supposed to hang out after your training sessions that day. “Well, it was nice talking to you, but I’ve got to go.” You said awkwardly. He nodded understandingly and you waited around a few more seconds before heading to Steve.

“So, you’re interested in Mr. Speedy, huh?” Steve asked as you waited for your coffee and cinnamon rolls to arrive. You were at the local café you always went to. Though it hurt him that you weren’t interested in him, he wanted you to be happy. If that meant chasing after the silver speedster, he’d support it.  
“Is it that obvious?” Steve nodded and gave you a look. You blushed, but continued. “He’s hot, nice, and very flirtatious, but he can’t hold a conversation. What am I going to do?” Steve shrugged, well aware that it was a rhetorical question. Thankfully, the food showed up then, which was the perfect opportunity to talk about anything else.

June 29th:  
You had spent a lot of times since the 15th trying to get to know Pietro. You had even asked Wanda a few questions. Being a mind reader, she figured out your intentions. She warned that Pietro wasn’t into relationships, but that didn’t deter you.  
Walking into the gym, you saw that the twins were already there. “Do you guys want to do something after our session?” You asked, hopeful to hang out with Pietro outside of the base.  
“That vould be lovely.” Wanda smiled at you.  
“Great. Pietro?”  
“I theenk I’ll sit zis one out.” He politely declined your offer. While you were happy to hang out with the Scarlet Witch, your goal had been to spend time with Quicksilver. Next time you would have to ask just him.

July 4th:  
It was Captain America’s birthday and you had gotten him the perfect gift. You couldn’t wait for him to open it at his birthday party. You were wrapping it in your room when you saw Pietro pass in the hall. “Hey, Pietro!” You called out to him. He backtracked a few paces to peer into your room.  
“Hello, (y/n).”  
“Are you going to Steve’s party tonight?”  
“I am. Vhy do you ask?”  
“Just wondering.” You paused to make it sound like an afterthought. “Maybe you could save me a dance.”  
He took a second to respond, as if he was pondering it. “I don’t see vhy not.” He flashed you a smile and resumed walking. “See you tonight,” you could hear from the hall.

Later that night, Steve was having a great time, but he was also trying not to let it bug him that you were still trying to get Pietro’s attention. He watched as you two shared your dance and he also watched as you mingled. While you noticed that Pietro danced with many other girls throughout the night, Steve noticed the song “Watching You Watch Him” starting to play. He had never heard it before, but he related to the singer of the song.  
By the time you had made your way back to Steve, you were tipsy headed towards drunk. “How’s the birthday boy doing?” You asked as you slung your arm around his shoulders.  
“Just making up for all my lost ones.” He joked, happy that you were hanging out with him instead of Pietro.  
“Well, I’ve got an awesome gift for you!” You said a bit too loud as you reached into your purse. You eagerly watched him unwrap the star shaped sugar cookies you had made and the set of well-kept records from the 30’s. Sugar cookies were his favorite and you knew how much he missed where he came from.  
“(Y/n), this is perfect! Thank you so much!” He hugged you tight and sniffed your hair. Normally he loved how you smelled, but at that moment, you smelled too much like alcohol. While you hugged, you could see Pietro dancing with yet another girl. Pulling back from the hug, you sighed.  
“It’s not going to work with him, is it?” Steve simply accepted the fact that you wanted to change the subject to the Quick Little Punk. You took a swig of your drink as Cap replied to you.  
“Maybe not, but it’s his fault if he can’t see how great you are.” He rubbed your back, trying to comfort you.  
“You really mean that?”  
“Of course.” He was exasperated that you couldn’t see your own greatness.  
“You know, you’re pretty great, too.” You said a bit slurred. Before you knew what you were doing, you leaned in to kiss your best friend. He kissed back at first seeing as he had waited a long time to kiss you, but he gently pushed you away.  
“(Y/n), you’re drunk. You wouldn’t be doing this sober.” You pouted, wanting to go back to kissing him. He was right, but your intoxicated brain didn’t care. “Come on, I should get you to bed.” 

July 6th:  
You had avoided everyone the day before. Your hangover and your shame had gotten the better of you. The only reason you left your room on the 6th was because of Wanda.  
“Glad to see you have moved on from my tvin.” She said as she plopped down on your bed.  
“What do you mean?” You played dumb.  
“Eferyone saw you keesing Captain America.” She gave you a look, letting you know that you shouldn’t try to deny it.  
“Ugg. I wish I could undo it. The whole thing was a mistake.” You rubbed your face as if you were trying to erase it from your memory.  
Wanda put a hand on your shoulder. “(Y/n), I hafe a feeling that it vasn’t entirely a mistake. Yes, you shouldn’t kees people ven you can’t think straight, but I suspect you hafe feelings for Steve.”  
You took your hands away from your face and looked at her like she was crazy. “How could I have feelings for someone and not know it?”  
“I know you regret ze kees, but do you regret who you keesed?”  
“No… I guess not….”  
“I hafe a theory that being drunk can sometimes make somevone bold enough to do something they vouldn’t do ven sober.” She left you to think about that as you got dressed for the day. 

Walking into the kitchen, you saw Steve drinking a cup of coffee. He smiled up at you when he heard you walk in. “Feeling better?” He asked you.  
“Yeah, a lot better.” You poured yourself a cup of coffee and sat down next to him. “I’m sorry for how I acted at your party. It was your birthday and I acted like a drunken loser. I even made you miss some of the party to take care of me.”  
He put his free hand on top of yours. “(Y/n), you didn’t make me. As for your behavior, apology accepted. I care about you too much to let you do something you’d regret.”  
“You’re wrong.” You replied. He gave you a quizzical look. “I wouldn’t regret kissing you. I couldn’t see it before, but you’ve been right in front of me this whole time. This is weird, because I notice everything.” You were starting to ramble, but the Captain cut you off with a kiss, one you both wanted.  
“Well, that’s a polite way of telling someone to shut up.” You smiled, forehead touching Steve’s.  
“Shut up and kiss me again.” He joked, but you complied.

Extended Ending:  
Wanda and Pietro watched quietly through a crack in the door. As soon as the pair of you kissed, the twins high-fived. “Thank you for ignoring her advances.” Wanda said.  
“Anything for you, dear sestra. I can see you ver right, they are wery cute togezer.” He chuckled and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully You guys liked this! It was my first Avengers fan fiction! Let me know if you see any mistakes.


	2. Welcome To The 21st Century (Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your job to help catch Captain America up on everything he's missed while in the ice. Can you handle it?

"(Y/N), I have decided what your punishment is going to be. Meet me in my office in an hour." Nick Fury didn't wait for a confirmation from you before hanging up. You knew it was coming. You knew you were getting more than just being benched for a week. You sighed and started preparing yourself mentally. You were trying to piece together what you knew about Nick Fury as to try to see your punishment, but you were kind of afraid of what he might give you.  
An hour later, you found yourself walking into Nick's office on the helicarrier. Nick glared at you slightly before telling you to sit down. Yeah, he wasn't over it, not a good sign for you. "I'd like you to meet Steve Rogers." You hadn't noticed anyone else being in the room until that point. That was weird, you were normally hyper aware of everything. He was extremely attractive, though. In that moment, you seriously hoped that this man couldn't read minds, because your thoughts were rather embarrassing, especially for first impressions. "You will be working with him to help him adjust to life."  
You looked at Nick, confused. "What do you mean? Why does he need help? He looks alright to me." You could tell that you were being rude by not actually addressing him, but you didn't really care that much.  
"Because Steve is Captain America." That made you even more confused.  
You finally turned your attention to him, "No offense, but aren't you supposed to be dead?" You said it conversationally, but your forwardness may have easily come off as rude.  
Steve cleared his throat awkwardly before answering. "Uh, yeah. I thought so too, but I woke up yesterday in a fake room from the 40's, which held back a foreign world. Mr. Fury realized that he might need to help me become adjusted to life now instead of pretending it's not changed at all. I'm guessing that's where you come in." You nodded slowly and turned to give Nick an are-you-serious look. One look at him and you knew he was serious, well, he sure knew how to pick punishments.

You went to knock on Steve's door the following day, it swung open slightly, but Steve wasn't paying any attention. He was beating the crap out of his punching bag. You stood taking him in for a moment, they really had done a nice job with the serum. However, you knew you couldn't just stand there forever. You walked in until he could see you. "Got a lot of built up anger?" You smirked at him. You always thought you were better at sass than you really were. Usually it came out wrong.  
Steve stopped his workout and looked at you. "No offense, doll, but you can't just waltz into someone's room."  
"I knocked, you just couldn't hear me." You defended yourself. "Anyway, I came to take out to lunch. So get changed and meet me at the shuttle bay in 10 minutes." You walked out without another word. You two weren't getting off to a very good start.

You decided that the best place to take Mr. 1940's was to a fast food restaurant, that would really introduce him to the modern day. You walked into a Subway and taught him how to order. You did your best to keep your mouth shut about how much he was ordering. Superheroes weren't actually made of money and Nick hadn't decided this was a work expense.  
You took your food to Central Park and found a nice spot that was in view of a lot of modern things. "So, I think the worst 2 decades for you to have missed were the 60's and 70's. Great music, great TV, Star Trek, Disco, Watergate, Moon landing, and so much more."  
"Slow down, doll. I don't understand most of what you just said, but what do you mean, moon landing?"  
Your eyes flickered with a bit of excitement. Nick made this your punishment because you hated teaching, but he also picked you because you loved history. "While you were in the ice, you missed out on the space race. I wasn't born yet, so I missed it too, but that's beside the point. After World War 2, Russia and America went to war, the Cold War to be specific. If you want more info on that, I suggest watching the 4th Indiana Jones movie. So anyhow, part of this rivalry resulted in a space race. Both countries were trying to be the first in space and do it better. Russia beat us, but we won, because in 1969, it was our astronaut, Neil Armstrong, that took the first step on the moon."  
As the pair of you kept talking, your initial excitement soon wore off. There were things that he had far too many questions about and others that Steve made you keep going over. There were even some things that you were embarrassed about not knowing.  
You were just finishing explaining Kurt Cobain's death when Steve cut you off, "Each time you mention a year, it still feels like the future. I think we've both had enough for today. Let's head back to the heli-whatever and call it a day." He seemed to be in a worse mood than you were, and you couldn't blame him, but you were also feeling a little hurt. You both made your way back to the shuttle and parted ways for the night.

Over the next few days, You taught him how to use a computer and the internet, created a film marathon for him, taught him to play Mario Kart, took him shopping for modern clothing, and taught him more history. You also told him to make a list, of all the things he didn't understand or wished to investigate. You and Steve were spending too much time together. It was exhausting and you were having trouble standing each other.  
"Why's the Moon landing on your list? It was one of the first things I explained to you. How much of what I've been teaching you did you actually pay attention to?" You probably shouldn't have been annoyed over this, but tensions were high.  
"I remember your internet lesson pretty well. I don't need you teaching me, it can do your job just as well, probably better." Steve snapped back.  
"Fine, you know what? You were just my punishment anyhow, I didn't want to teach you in the first place. Have fun with your internet!" You threw a pillow at him and stormed out. You didn't hear any footsteps coming after you, so you knew you were in the clear, but you swore you heard him swearing to himself. At least your lesson on today's cusswords was useful.  
You didn't know where you were walking to, but you soon found yourself in front of Nick Fury's office. Kocking on the door, you were told to come in. "I need some time off."  
"You're already benched."  
"I know, but I need to get out of here. I need to get away from _him_."  
In the next hour you were packing up your few possessions and headed home to your mother's house in (home city). You had a feeling the only reason Nick let you go was because his punishment had worked. You were just as fed up as he had been.

About a month later, you were watching the events in New York go down through the news. You knew you could've been there. Nick had asked you to join the Avengers Initiative, but as soon as you found out that Captain America was on the team, you turned him down. Watching the news, though, you found myself worried for Steve. It hadn't all been bad. It was just two people thrown together into the wrong situation.  
The next week, there was a knock on your mother's door. "How'd you find me?" You tried to sound annoyed as you opened the door, but you face betrayed you. You looked at him and he was holding a rose. You sort of hated flowers because they die, but you also loved the romance they represent.  
"Do you want to join the Avengers Initiative?" He was smirking. You pushed his shoulder.  
"Uh, uh. You do not show up here out of the blue with a rose just to ask that."  
"You're right, (Y/N). I came to apologize. I'm sorry. I realize now that you didn't have to spend your time teaching me. Well, actually, you did, but you didn't have to put as much effort as you did into it. I kind of took you for granted in the midst of trying to wrap my head around my situation. After I found out you left, I was heartbroken. I was still getting over missing my date with Peggy that I didn't notice what was in front of me. Then New York happened, and I-" You cut him off by kissing him.  
You pulled away, regrettably, "You were rambling. Still don't know how to talk to a girl, huh? I guess that's the next thing I need to teach you" You winked at him. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so hard on you. You had a lot to process, I wasn't making it much better. You're more than just a punishment for me."  
Steve cut me off by kissing me again. "So, what did you do to piss Nick Fury off so much that he punished you?"  
"Oh yeah, that. I may have, glued everything in his office down, proceed to fill it with balloons, and then taped an air horn to the underneath of his chair." you averted your eyes, but he guided them back to his.  
"And he still wanted you to join the Avengers?" Steve shook his head in amusement. "You must be one special girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put this in for a contest and got 3rd place! :D


End file.
